


A Lesson in Fidelity

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Gavin and forethought were hardly on speaking terms. Of course he was found out. He just didn’t expect the situation to play out quite likethis.





	A Lesson in Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Gavin might not have had the nerve to  _admit_  that he was dating two people at once, but he at least had the presence of mind to make sure that no one would find out. It wasn’t too difficult; he couldn’t be public with his relationship with Dan because of the other man’s military involvement while he and Ray both agreed that they didn’t want to be the ‘gay representation’ among the community that they put themselves in front of every day. Both of his relationships were very private, very quiet.

And both existed very far apart from each other. He would go back to England to see Dan whenever the other man had a military leave, would film Slow Mo Guys during the day and engage in a different sort of slow motion at night, curled up in bed re-familiarizing himself with every inch of skin. There would be slow kisses, light touches, soon building to something more intense, the need to make up for every single missed moment together. Hands everywhere, lips following, touching and tasting each other so that they wouldn’t forget between that moment and the next time they could be together. Knowing that the memory would fade just enough before the next time that, when they were together again, it would be nearly overwhelming to be so close.

His daily relationship with Ray lacked the heat and passion that he had with Dan on those rare occasions, but it was comfortable. They would relax together, watching movies or playing games, their bodies touching with absent familiarity. There wasn’t a lot of public affection, nothing that was really noticeable with them, and never on camera. But occasionally Ray would slide his chair over to Gavin’s desk and watch over the British man’s shoulder as he edited, chin resting lightly on his shoulder, breath warm on his cheek. Gavin would let their hands brush together as they walked somewhere, their fingers briefly locking into place before parting again. They would go home to Ray’s apartment or Gavin’s studio and lie close together in bed, sharing whispered conversations about nothing, hushed laughter over dumb jokes, and prolonged, gentle kisses.

It never crossed his mind that his two boyfriends might meet and discuss their shared relationship status; why would it? Dan’s leave time was split carefully between seeing his family and filming with Gavin. Ray was just as private with his relationship as the Brit. He never considered that they’d even meet in person, much less end up on the topic of relationships.

Even when Dan came to Austin for a week, he didn’t worry. He told Ray that with Dan staying over at his place, he wouldn’t be able to come over or have Ray overnight, and the younger man agreed and understood. He never considered that Ray might ask “Hashtag Dan the Man” to join him for dinner when everyone else was busy with other projects.

Looking back on it, he probably should have planned for the possibility, as slim as it was. But then again, Gavin wasn’t fond of planning unless he absolutely had to.

And now he was in a real mess.

–

His only warning was a series of texts from Michael.

 **Michael**  
 _Giving both your boyfriends a ride to your place_  
This is awkward as fuck  
And you are so fucked, bitch

Perplexed, Gavin immediately texted Dan to ask if he was alright, copying the message and sending an identical one to Ray as well. He didn’t get an answer from either of them and swallowed, his heart suddenly picking up the pace. Michael couldn’t mean what he was thinking, could he? Surely it’d been some convoluted typo or a joke or—or anything but what it sounded like! There was no way in hell that Ray and Dan had figured out he was technically dating both of them.

He was determined to believe that, had almost convinced himself it was the truth, right up until the door to his studio opened and allowed Dan in, followed closely by Ray. The two dark-haired men looked him up and down, wearing matching frowns that, in other circumstances, would have been sort of cute. Dan crossed his arms and Ray planted his hands on his hips with a small huff, both clearly awaiting an explanation.

“Hi, guys?” Gavin offered after the silence had dragged too long for his comfort, wincing as Dan reached back and slammed the front door in a single fluid motion. Ray advanced across the room, forcing the Brit to step backwards, the Puerto Rican only stopping when the backs of Gavin’s knees hit his couch and he was forced to sit down.

“You were cheating, Gavin.” He whispered, voice low, almost growly. There was a flash of pain in his eyes, there and gone in an instant, replaced with anger. “Wasn’t I good enough for you—good enough  _to_  you?”

“You were—you  _are_  great, Ray, that’s not what this is!” Gavin swallowed, holding up his hands defensively. He tensed as he realized that he’d lost track of Dan—even though he didn’t think the situation would come to physical violence, Dan was definitely the bigger concern on that front.

“So, what, you weren’t satisfied with Dan so you decided to just start screwing me on the side?”

“No!” Gavin sat up, his guilt changing to anger. “It’s not like that at all!”

“Then what is it, b?” Dan spoke directly behind him, making Gavin jump. Hands settled on his shoulders and kept him seated on the couch, the grip firm but not painful. “Just wanted to be able to get a good fuck on any continent?”

Ray leaned in before he could answer, hands planting on the couch on either side of Gavin’s head, stopping him from moving side to side. “Was it some sort of game? How long can I lead on the two idiots that are head-over-heels for me? Planning to drop us from your life and find two new people to fuck over now? Hey, why not up your game and go for three or even four, right?”

Gavin’s hands lifted almost without his knowledge, planting on Ray’s chest and pushing him away. “It’s not like any of that!” He exclaimed, wincing as the younger man stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He shrugged out of Dan’s grasp, reaching forward and gently pulling Ray back up. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? But it’s not… it’s not some sort of game or just a fuck. I wouldn’t be that shallow with either of you.”

“So what  _is_  it?” Ray hissed, shaking himself free of Gavin’s hand and crossing his arms.

“I love you both.”

The words hung heavy in the air, suspended over the three of them. Dan’s mouth fell open, Ray’s arms dropped to his sides, and Gavin looked at the floor miserably.

As if with a physical weight, the words crashed down on the three of them at once.

“Love?” Ray repeated.

“You?” Dan questioned.

“Yes. I love both of you. Just… just equally if that’s even possible. But I do. I don’t know.” Gavin couldn’t look up from his floor, his cheeks burning. It was the first time he’d ever actually said it—if either of the other men had told him that they loved him, he’d always respond with a mumbled ‘you, too’ as if embarrassed to admit the emotion.

Silence reigned over them, stretching out awkwardly from the confession. Gavin finally forced his eyes upwards, looking first to Ray and then over his shoulder to Dan. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, pressing his palms to his eyes. “I’m sure that doesn’t make it better, but… I’m sorry. I know I bollocksed it and I should have been honest with both of you and—“

Ray’s eyes darted to Dan, meeting an equally perplexed gaze. “Has he ever said that to you before?” He questioned, interrupting Gavin in the midst of his spewing apologies.

“Which part, the love thing or the apology thing? I don’t know that I’ve ever heard either.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

They sighed, their attention dropping again to the sandy-haired man. Ray eased over to sit next to him on the couch, Dan moving around the bulky furniture and sitting on Gavin’s other side.

“So… you love us. Both of us…” The Brit began, his arm slipping around Gavin’s shoulders.

“And you’re sorry.” Ray added in, letting his fingertips stroke along the thigh of Gavin’s jeans.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do and I am and—just, how do I make this up to you two? What can I do?”

Dan hummed contemplatively before glancing to Ray, grinning. The younger man nodded, a wide smile stretching his lips in return. “Prove it.” They spoke almost simultaneously, leaning in and whispering, one voice in each of Gavin’s ears. A shiver ran up his spine, his eyes zipping side to side, trying to look at both of them at once. He’d prove it if they wanted him to, prove he was sorry and prove he loved them, but just how was he supposed to do that?

Lips pressed to his jaw on his left side, Ray’s hand sliding to the inside of his thigh. “Dummy…” The Puerto Rican muttered, squeezing his leg lightly.

Another mouth on his right, pressing to his temple, fingers carding through his hair. Dan slowly guided his head around, lips meeting with the usual slow familiarity. He jumped in surprise when teeth suddenly sank into his bottom lip, eyes flying open, staring into his boyfriend’s. It wasn’t a hard bite, wasn’t even close to being enough to bruise or draw blood, but it was something that Dan had never done before. Neither of his boyfriends had, both understanding that Gavin wasn’t fond of hickeys and other things that would have to be explained away.

Ray’s lips closed on his neck, just above the collar of his shirt, kissing, sucking, and biting. Gavin gasped into Dan’s mouth, starting to lift his arms, to push the two away before they could leave marks. Two hands closed over his wrists before he could even try, holding him down to the couch.

“You’re apologizing, remember?” Dan pulled away from his mouth long enough to whisper the words, swallowing his answer into another slow, toothy kiss.

Gavin supposed that if he really didn’t want them to do this, they’d stop if he put up enough of a fuss. If he really struggled to get out of their combined grip, Dan and Ray would let him go and… and what, though? Let him go, decide that he wasn’t sorry and didn’t love them, and leave him? Surely they wouldn’t actually do that, but once the thought crossed his mind, Gavin couldn’t shake it. He did love them both, but he knew he’d never be able to explain that in a way that they both understood (to be honest with himself, even he couldn’t explain how both of the men were first in his heart).

Furthermore, aside from the biting it wasn’t like they were doing things he didn’t like. And he didn’t exactly  _mind_  the teeth on him, the way Ray was possessively marking his neck and shoulder, the way Dan was sucking and nibbling his lower lip. He’d mostly had the ‘no marks’ rule so that he wouldn’t have to try to conceal them on camera and it was Friday night, he didn’t have to be on camera for another two days.

So Gavin let himself relax into his boyfriends’ kisses and touches, let himself enjoy the slightly rough treatment, the demand in the lips and hands on him. He lowered his arms back to his sides, closing his eyes and groaning softly when Dan tugged his hair and Ray pushed his shirt up. If this was the way they wanted him to apologize, he’d be more than willing to do it.

He realized belatedly that the affections being administered to him had stopped, the hands on him becoming lighter, barely brushing his skin. Slowly, he forced his eyes open, jerking back in surprise at the sight before him. Dan had a hand at the back of Ray’s neck, toying with his hair as he kissed the smaller man. Both of Ray’s arms were wrapped around Dan’s neck, holding him into the kiss. They parted slightly and Gavin gasped, watching their tongues retreat back to their own mouths, hearing their slightly labored breathing.

“Guys…?” Gavin questioned softly, flushing as the other men turned to him, their gazes matched in intensity and lust. Ray leaned forward first, kissing him slowly and easily, tongue slipping into the Brit’s mouth. The sandy-haired man shivered, letting out a shuddering breath as he was maneuvered and manipulated to lie down on the couch, head in Dan’s lap and Ray straddling his hips, the Puerto Rican’s lips never leaving his mouth.

Dan’s fingers stroked through his hair again, the touch almost absent-minded as the large man worked to undo his jeans. Gavin watched from the corner of his eye as Dan delved a hand into his trousers, stroking himself under the dark denim. He was distracted from the view by Ray’s hips grinding down onto his, the insistent and familiar press of the other man’s erection against his thigh sending a shock of arousal through him.

“If you want two of us, you better be able to handle two of us, b.” Dan said from above him, biting his lip as he forced his jeans and boxers out of the way and exposed his hardening cock to the cool air of the room.

The room around him seemed to close in, to shrink down to a claustrophobic point on the couch, to be comprised of nothing but the feels and smells and tastes of his boyfriends. He was hot, far hotter than he had been just a moment ago, but goosebumps wouldn’t stop rashing out on his bare arms and chest (when had he lost his shirt? Even wearing one was only a vague memory). The air felt thick, like it was made of syrup, his breathing coming in gasps and pants that didn’t seem to give him enough oxygen. It wasn’t panic that had him like this, though.

It was understanding.

Just like that, Gavin knew what they wanted, knew what he was being asked to do.

If he’d known this was how the whole thing was going to turn out, he would have come clean a lot sooner.

Making love to both of his boyfriends at the same time, both of their hands and mouths on him, his hands and mouth on both of them. Feeling so warm and breathless and  _close_  with the two men who tied for first place in his heart; with Ray, the X-Ray to his Vav, his partner in crime and with Dan, his b, his fellow Slow Mo Guy… Gavin cursed himself for keeping it a secret for so long, even as he cursed aloud when Ray’s hands slipped deftly into the front of his shorts.

“Do it…” He moaned, hips arching, letting his shorts and briefs be pulled down. “Fuck me, both of you, oh god, please…” Ray’s head dipped down between his legs, a hot tongue licking his hard cock and Gavin lost the ability to form coherent words, whimpers and half-thoughts leaving his lips. Gentle fingers prodded him into turning his head and he took Dan’s cock between his parted lips without a thought, almost grateful for the intrusion, for the slow rock of the other man’s hips. It meant he didn’t have to try to vocalize his pleasure anymore, instead he could demonstrate it physically.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin saw Dan reaching into the drawer of the small table beside the couch, heard the sounds of him rummaging. He pulled something out, tossing it over to Ray, the younger man mumbling his thanks, hot breath on Gavin’s cock. Moments later he felt slick fingers between his legs, prodding his entrance. One slicked digit slid into him and he groaned around Dan’s cock, hips twitching upwards from the intrusion. Ray’s finger worked inside him slowly, a second one joining it soon, the two thrusting shallowly, scissoring and stretching him. When Ray’s fingers brushed along his prostate, Gavin moaned around Dan’s cock, his eyes wide.

He pulled away from his fellow Brit, breathing heavily and moving his hips against Ray’s fingers. “Fuck…” Gavin hissed out, sending a glance towards the Puerto Rican. “Just fuck me, Ray, please.”

“Tempted to say no.” He muttered, pulling his hand free, sliding off the couch to remove his clothing. Gavin bit down his protests, squirming as Dan’s fingers carded through his hair again, glancing up at him.

Dan nodded slightly and Gavin rolled over, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired man and kneeling on the couch, feeling strong arms wrap around him to hold him up. Lips met his slowly and gently, a tongue pressing into his mouth with unrushed familiarity. It wasn’t the familiarity of Dan, though, he realized belatedly. With Dan things were often somewhat frantic by the time they got to the serious kissing, rushing to be with each other as much as possible in the little time they had. The slowness was something he had with Ray, something they had time for, seeing each other every day and spending hours on end together.

It was different but it was definitely nice, definitely a feeling he wanted to continue to embrace. Gavin groaned as fingers ran over his hips and between his legs, spreading his knees as far apart as the couch would allow. He let himself be pushed down as Ray’s cock pressed to his entrance, head in Dan’s lap. A hiss of air left him as the younger man entered him, fingers clenching in the sofa and eyes squeezing shut; he wasn’t in pain, but the position definitely wasn’t the most comfortable he’d ever been in.

Then again, it was exactly what he’d asked for, he’d told Ray to fuck him and the other man seemed determined to do just that. He wasn’t being rough, but he was moving fast, fast enough that Gavin found it hard to catch his breath, the process only becoming more difficult when Dan again guided his mouth to his cock. He swallowed, sucking and licking at the other man, stroking what he couldn’t take in his mouth, hearing both of his boyfriends moan above him—moaning  _because_  of him.

A hand wrapped around his cock, thin fingers moving quickly and he groaned, eyes widening as another, larger, warmer hand also closed around his cock, increasing the pressure and the speed. Gavin shuddered, eyelids clamping down as ecstasy raced through him. He could hear the other two, their moans of his name, their labored breathing; he could feel them as they touched him and loved him. When Dan’s fingers in his hair tightened, Gavin forced his throat to relax as much as it could, swallowing when the other man released in his mouth. He groaned, hips moving back against Ray’s, cock twitching as warm semen hit his stomach. He felt Ray still behind him, jerk once or twice more, and then heard his groan, loud and drawn out, the sound he so easily associated with the younger man reaching orgasm.

Ray fell on top of him, breathing heavily, his heart pounding against Gavin’s back. Dan’s fingers shifted from stroking Gavin’s hair to stroking Ray’s, allowing the sandy-haired man to pull off his cock and wipe a hand across his mouth. He squirmed slightly on the couch, sighing in acknowledgement of the fact that he was stuck until Ray felt like moving.

Arms secured around his middle, however, lips pressing to the back of his neck. “Lesson learned?” Ray murmured, scratching his fingers distractedly through the thatch of hair on Gavin’s lower stomach.

He could have given a cheeky answer, something about how cheating earned him a threeway, but he was too tired, too satisfied. Instead he glanced up at Dan, reaching up and linking their fingers together, other hand reaching down to do the same for Ray. “Lesson learned.” He agreed, eyes slipping closed, breathing evening out.

Gavin groaned softly as he heard his phone’s text alert, well aware that he’d never be able to get away and check the message. He could look at it later, anyways.

–

 **Michael**  
 _Holy shit I just realized that they’re both ACTUALLY your boyfriends_  
You’re a goddamn man-whore  
I mean that in the most loving way, Gav


End file.
